Raging Storm - Revision
by ShadowMoon2430
Summary: *Rewrite of my previous story* For the past several centuries, Lahela has watched the world slowly change. Unexpectedly, the bitter goddess finds herself aiding Moana and Maui in the quest to return Te Fiti's heart. Eventual Maui/OC.
1. Prologue

_Welcome, again, to my revision of Raging Storm. Not sure how the previous story I was working on disappeared, but it did. So this is my way of finding out where I left on in my editing. I'll be posting the few chapters that are complete within today and tomorrow. The rest will follow soon hopefully. I was reminded that I need to get my butt moving when it comes to working on this thanks to a nice review on my other story. I certainly didn't mean to make people wait so long. Well, I hope you enjoy!_

 _ _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Moana. All belong to Disney and the story's creators. I only own Lahela.__

 _\- Shadowmoon_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Throughout the long history of the world, there has always been one constant. Change. Life constantly changed. Land constantly shifted. Humans constantly adapted. For Lahela though, change was hardly worth noticing. For a goddess, time was a relative thing. It had been centuries since she last watched over the humans; actively caring about the world as they saw it. From her eyes, there was little point in continuing to watch over them. They remained with or without her presence. Despite all that was thrown at those mortal beings, they kept going. It was clear to her that protection and divine assistance was not needed. It is why that role was left to others.

That is not to say she had no interaction with them… But she had different preferences. Preferences such as testing their will and strength. Great storms raged against islands, blowing through vegetation and leaving a trail of destruction within human civilizations. This devastation left simply for her own enjoyment. Power was to be used, and her power was recognized as a destructive force. The Goddess of Storms was not one to be worshipped, only feared when it came to humans. Over time though, less and less recognized her name. Respect was few and far between. It was only through the whispered recognition from elders that Lahela was known at all. When terrible storms passed through, the elders would often mention her name, reminding the younger generation to appease her to gain good weather; a practice that had long since been deserted by the goddess.

Just as expected though, things changed. The meager attention she gave the humans turned into a disregard. That disregard led to the passive route Lahela lived by; hearing her followers but never replying.

This shift in behavior did not go unnoticed. Humans questioned why things changed but no answer was ever received. Only she knew why.

As time passed, Lahela found a new routine for herself. Despite her distance, much of her time was spent walking amongst them, watching over the islands, but always keeping just out of sight. Whether it was curiosity or restlessness that pulled her towards the islands, she never asked. She was content with wandering. It didn't last forever though. Eventually, something else drew in her attention, something she just couldn't bring herself to ignore.

Lingered in the back of her mind was the fate of Te Fiti. In no time at all, tales of Maui's actions and the consequences that followed spread. With the demigod nowhere to be found to right his mistakes, Lahela lingered nearby. The occasional watch over Te Ka soon became a new duty to her. She could not step too far away for fear of the darkness that was looming over the world. While others gave the looming consequences little though, Lahela chose to focus on it. Consequences brought on by Maui though he was nowhere to be seen.

A passive life didn't mean she didn't dwell on things. She couldn't help but dwell on what had happened. Thoughts settled in her mind, turning to spite for the demigod, a spite that was released on others. The ocean was one that received her aggression. The heart of Te Fiti was lost, most likely at the bottom of the ocean, and the ocean was doing nothing. How could anyone be expected to get Maui to return Te Fiti's heart if neither could be reached. It was why she often voiced her dislike of the ocean, enjoying the blame the ocean received often when she unleashed storms over it, causing havoc for the humans.

To the world, Lahela was an observer. That would soon be changing though. Humans were not the only ones changing and adapting. Everything gives in to time eventually.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Moana. All belong to Disney and the story's creators. I only own Lahela. I hope you enjoy the story._ _Reviews are greatly appreciated. - Shadowmoon  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Beyond the vegetation of an island, members of a lively village went about their day, unaware of the brown eyes trained on them, watching with a scrutinizing gaze. The human village buzzed with activity, bursting with people talking and working through their daily routines. In many ways it seemed like every other village Lahela has seen over time. Despite appearances, there was something special there. She just wasn't sure what it was.

Throughout all her travels, the had never given her much guidance or opinions when it came to where she went. But this time was different. The ocean had been adamant about her stopping at this island for some reason, creating currents and pulling her towards it relentlessly. She was curious to find out why, though there was a part of her that wondered if it was simply a waste of time. When she considered all the time she had spent harassing the ocean, she couldn't help but consider that they ocean may be sending her on a wild goose chase as a form of revenge.

Despite the thoughts that filled her mind, she shook her head lightly and pushed her crimson hair out of her face. If she was patient, she would find her answer. And so she waited. But the weeks passed easily with no answer. From her vantage point, high enough to see from the sea all the way into part of the village, Lahela could see adults working, children playing, and the younger generations being taught – all parts of the constant cycle built into their world. Nothing appeared important in her eyes though.

A tension filled the stillness, broken apart only by the sea breeze that whistled by the goddess as she glared at the ocean. Open air sat beneath her feet as they dangled over the edge of a cliff. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she felt her patience wearing thin from the waiting game she was trapped in.

Movement by the shore caught her eyes. A curious look crossed her face as she watched a simple scene unfold. Just within her view, a small child wandered over the sand, giggling as their eyes took in everything nearby. Somehow, she knew, this was a moment of significance. Even the ocean seemed to speak its agreement to her in its own subtle way.

A look of disdain swept over her face as the goddess glanced at the ocean. "I've been waiting on a toddler," she mumbled. Not waiting for a reply, she jumped from the cliff, eased out of her fall with a roll onto the sand, and continued walking a second later with little effort. She had little regard for whether the child saw her or not; her complete focus was on the girl, waiting, knowing that something would happen.

Lahela stood just within the line of trees, hidden being some of the tall ferns. Just a few feet away, the child toddled towards the ocean as a conch shell washed up onto the shore, placed by the ocean. Before the girl could make it to the shell though, her attention shifted to a baby turtle as it struggled to reach the water. Then, to the goddess's surprise, the girl selflessly turned away from the shell simply to help the turtle.

The goddess continued to watch in silence, unsure what to think. The ocean truly believed this girl could return the heart? In one way, she at least felt that her annoyance towards the ocean was justified now. The ocean had the heart. It could have returned it to land at any time. Yet, here she was, watching as the ocean revealed it to some little child. She could hardly believe that the ocean would decide only now that it was possible. Surely there had been someone else during all these years that would have been capable of doing the job, not just this girl. It was one thing she would just have to see for herself.

* * *

A maze of trees surrounded the religious ground Lahela had claim a few years prior. With treacherous ground that hadn't had a path carved through it in decades, it guaranteed that the goddess would remain undisturbed. Few would risk the climb required partially up the mountain. But that didn't seem to deter a certain young girl as she took determined steps over rocks and plants twisted over the ground. It amused Lahela to no end. Despite her feelings about the girl, she always popped up. In some ways, it almost seemed as if she was trying to prove herself. Moana, as the goddess learned she was called, not only would have to prove herself to her village but to redhead as well if she were truly what the ocean predicted.

Lahela sat perched along the platforms of an ancient temple, the stones stacked ages ago based on the moss coating much of it and the worn-down state due to weather. Her spot from above gave her a view of anyone that made their way up towards it. If anyone were to look up, it couldn't be argued that she didn't stand out. Bright red hair paired with the blue of her clothing was a stark contrast to the brown and green background of the land behind her. That would be assuming that someone would take the chance to look up and risk losing their footing. Her choice of temporary home was strategically planned.

Her entire set up gave her time to watch Moana push along, stumbling through an unseen path.

As Lahela jumped down in a graceful movement, Moana burst through the trees with a triumphant giggle. The laughter faded into a look of awe as wide brown eyes took in the area before her. She had seen much of the island since her trainings had started, small as they were, but this was one place Moana hadn't been to yet. It was then that she spotted Lahela walking down from the temple. The redhead was poised but held an air of indifference, as if bored with daily life.

Her indifference was returned with a look Lahela knew well. Children still looked at the world with curiosity, open to things that were different rather than treating them with distrust. It is why the goddess was required to alter her looks if she needed to be amongst people, though it was something she rarely did.

"Who are you?" The simple question made the goddess smile as she shook her head, rolling her eyes at such a basic response to her.

"Lahela," was her simple answer, waiting for the girl to go on.

Moana tilted her head before she grinned as she ran forward, not a care in the world while facing a stranger. "I'm Moana! Do you live here?" She paused as she looked around the old temple before adding, "I've never seen you in the village before."

Lahela moved the last few feet between before crouching slightly so she was level with the girl. "That's because I don't live there." The way she said it left more questions for Moana. It was clear that there weren't many answers that would be given.

Moana's thoughts were interrupted as the goddess continued. "Can you keep a secret for me? Don't tell anyone you came here. This is a sacred place and I would hate for you to get into trouble."

It was a simple enough reason, though the truth was lacking in her words. Surprisingly, the goddess was always able to tolerate children a little more than adults, even if this child was the ocean's chosen. This child would be under her watchful brown eyes for years to come, despite what she had come to expect from her life. It is why she needed Moana to keep her distance. Distance guaranteed that she would remain undisturbed and she had no plans to have a child ruin her somewhat unclear plans for the relatively near future.

As Moana's eyes widened, the goddess knew she understood her message. "But why don't…"

Before Moana could finish her question, Lahela raised a finger to her lips silencing the girl. "All are secrets you might find out some day. You best head back though. You are far too young to be out this deep. Until next time."


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Moana. All belong to Disney and the story's creators. I only own Lahela. I hope you enjoy the story._ _Reviews are greatly appreciated. - Shadowmoon_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Years passed by for Lahela as she watched Moana from a distance, keeping out of sight, even when the chief-in-training would go out of her way in order to stop the goddess around the island. She had no intention of being seen by the human though. There was no need to see her or get to know her. The time would eventually come and Lahela planned on testing the girl to see her worth. Each time Moana had been allowed to see the goddess, her determination to find her again grew more and more. The goddess would be damned if she let some girl get to know her for no reason. She cared little about why Moana was after her and was content with never knowing.

She couldn't help but think about a time several years ago when Moana had gotten the chance to meet her a second time. The girl had been so determined to stick around. Of course, Lahela had no desire of revealing her powers, so she was left with little to do but entertain the girl until she finally grew too tired to remain.

Time always moved at a different pace for immortals. After all, it was all relative when there was no reason to count the time. It surprised her at times though, when she looked at Moana and realized she was already a young lady by human standards. Their lives always passed in a blink; something she forgot when she wasn't giving her attention to humans over an extended period of time.

Head held high, Moana traipsed the well-known path she had learned to take through the woods. If it weren't for the single set of steps that periodically made their way through – pashing plants into the dirt, bending back flowers and ferns – there would be no path at all. To anyone else walking by, it looked like hardly a path at all.

Despite how often Moana tried to visit, more responsibilities were being left to her. Time spent wandering was harder to come by. And of course, she couldn't deny herself visits to the ocean. All things that kept her away from the goddess.

This was not one of those days though. Lahela could see Moana coming closer to the temple as she ducked under a particularly crooked tree that cut through her path.

Lahela had to admit, she did enjoy the visits on occasion. She may have lived a solitary life for the most part, but even she gave in to the need for social interactions time to time.

With the decision made, Lahela walked away from the temple into a grassy opening. Moana, however, had no idea who now stood behind her.

"Moana, you seem to wander a lot."

The unexpected voice caused the girl to jump as she stalled her steps, pivoting in place as her eyes landed on the crimson haired figure that was giving her a lazy smirk.

A victorious smile lit up Moana's face. "I was right!" She took a brief step closer to the goddess. "I knew you would be here still." She paused as she looked at the goddess, giving her a calculated look, a look that made her seem wiser than she was. "You know… I mentioned a lady named Lahela to my grandmother a while back. She thinks you're the goddess Lahela. Is it true?" she questioned. Though her stance tried to show confidence, her voice betrayed how unsure she was.

Moana honestly wasn't sure what answer she wanted. She would always believe her grandmother's words. If it weren't true, she couldn't deny that she would be disappointed. On the other hand. A goddess? How does one react to finding out that they are standing in front of a goddess? Excitement, surely, if Moana's feelings were anything to judge from.

Lahela raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, avoiding the answer. "Do you believe it to be true?"

Moana nodded without a second thought. "Absolutely. While I don't know why you would be here if you're really a goddess, I do. I believe what she said."

Lahela smirked as she turned around, walking towards the line of trees surrounding them. "Perhaps your grandmother is crazy then. You have a valid point." She turned to face her over her shoulder, tucking her hair back. "If I were that powerful, why hang around here?"

"No," Moana said as she shook her head. "You have to be her. Gramma Tala wouldn't say that otherwise! It has to be true." As if to make a point, she stomped her foot in emphasis of her belief.

A look of realization crossed her eyes then as she stepped closer to Lahela. With all the training she had started, thoughts always popped into her mind that concerned the village. And a goddess could answer so many of their prayers. Her eagerness nearly left her bouncing on her feet as she looked at Lahela, almost ready to latch on to her. "You control the weather. That means you can help the island when we need it! I bet there's so much you can do."

"I'm not here to play," Lahela said shortly, annoyed with her sudden idea. Just a moment too late to realize the admittance she gave. "And I don't answer prayers."

"Okay," she replied with a nod of acceptance before plopping herself onto the ground where she was. "Can you tell me how you ended up here? And why don't you answer prayers anymore? Gramma mentioned that as well." When Lahela made no indication of responding, she clasped her hands together, looking up with wide eyes. "Come on, I bet you have some amazing stories. I wanna hear them all."

Lahela shook her head. "No. Maybe another day if you're lucky." This had not been the encounter she was expecting. Of course, if Moana was so sure about her existence, there was no harm in confirming it. Not wasting more words, she gave a nod in farewell before she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a streak of lightning, appearing elsewhere while Moana sat gapping at the spot she had just been standing.

* * *

The disappointment that filled Moana was seen from a distance as Lahela hid amongst the woods. It wasn't a constant, but Lahela could see it on her face from time to time. A fleeting thought somedays, and consuming focus on others. It was something she would move past though. Time had that effect on people. She knew Moana's focus would be shifted as well. There were too many things to that would draw her attention away from the handful of meetings that had occurred between the two. Each passing day, Moana took up more responsibilities around the village, showing her growing abilities to be the future chief.

Trainings weren't the only occurrences to catch people's attention. It was during all the daily activities that trouble, one that had been lingering for quite some time, was brought to attention. A slow death was spreading through the island and Moana was in the middle of it with her family, trying to find solutions. Fish were nowhere to be found, fruits were dried out, and food was harder to come by. Lahela knew exactly what it meant and what it was linked to.

Lahela walked along the shore by the far side of the island, kicking sand as she shuffled her feet through the hot powder. "I take it that you knew something would cause Moana to leave the island," she said quietly as she shot a suspicious look at the ocean. "She can't face this though. It is much too big for a simple human. Maui won't help even if she can find him. There is a reason why this darkness is still spreading."

In reply, the ocean waves picked up, crashing against Lahela's legs as they crossed the few feet between them.

"You know as well as I do what she would need to face," she scolded as she lifted her skirt up a few inches, scowling at the blue soaked trim. "A human cannot get past Te Kā. Maui would be needed as well. Even then," she scoffed. "How much could he truly help? I will never understand the faith you have in the demigod. This quest will fail and this island will die. Moana will die out there if she doesn't die here."

Lahela looked out as she felt the water pull away from her feet before a larger wave pushed her inland, completely soaking the bottom of her skirt, her efforts wasted. "I stand by what I said, push all you want," she snapped before glancing over in the direction she was moved in. There, settled between some towering trees and tall blooming flowers, the path that led to the village. To Moana.

"I am not helping," she stated firmly, looking at the ocean. "That is not my role. People do not pray to me for assistance, they pray for mercy. The story says that a human and _Maui_ are the ones to do this, not me." And she left the conversation at that. She snapped her fingers, letting her lightning take her away from the shore.

* * *

The sun had shifted in the sky, casting shadows over much of the temple Lahela resided at, courtesy of the mountain and trees surrounding it. She hardly noticed the fading light as she grumbled to herself, pacing back and forth across the ground, occasionally digging her feet into the dirt out of frustration. Regardless of what the ocean thought, she would not help. It was not her problem. The islands could continue dying. It wasn't the end of her world. As a goddess, life went on.

But a thought lingered at the back of her mind. She had spent so much time walking amongst the earth and watching humans. Could she really let the world go like that? The humans certainly weren't the worst things out there.

A sigh escaped her lips as she realized what she was considering.

She would help Moana. But only if she proved herself. There wasn't much for her to expect from a human, but perhaps she would be surprised. She would just need to wait and see. As far as she knew, Moana wasn't even away that she was chosen to take on this task. It was hardly something she would be able to prepare for when unaware.

Lahela knew she would simply have to keep an eye on the girl. Sooner or later, something would happen and she would find out if she was ready.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Moana. All belong to Disney and the story's creators. I only own Lahela. I hope you enjoy the story._ _Reviews are greatly appreciated. - Shadowmoon_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The air was thick with worry around the village as people slowly began to realize the devastation that was lurking nearby in relation to all the problems that they were facing. It was causing a tension that seemed to be pushing Moana closer to where she needed to be. It wouldn't be long before she was on the ocean despite her family's wishes.

Everything seemed to pass in slow motion from Lahela's view. She could see each little change within the island and each trial forced upon the villagers. The time would soon be upon them. It is why she had found herself sitting upon the sand more often now, conversing with the ocean, or stating her annoyance depending on the day. It was in that setting that Moana found the goddess.

Feeling dejected from trying to convince her father of ways to help the island, she had retreated down the path from the village that led to the ocean shore. Even if the walk wouldn't give her answers she needed or some kind of guidance, it would at least give her a moment of peace and calming that she desperately needed. What she expected to be an abandoned beach turned out to be the current residence of Lahela.

Moana's steps stalled as she looked over the goddess, unsure of what to do. In a way, the woman looked more relaxed than she was used to. From her spot off to the side, she could see her crimson hair cascading down her back and over her arms that were propping up her upper half as her legs rested lazily in front of her, one ankle crossed over the other as she stared out at the sea. For a moment, Moana almost thought that the goddess was talking to someone, though she couldn't hear what was being said.

She supposed the goddess might be out there for the same reason as her. Certainly, she wasn't the only person in the world that found herself talking to the ocean when she needed to work out her thoughts.

With her decision made, she quietly stepped towards the Lahela before she spoke. "I didn't expect you to show up again. At least not this close to the village," she glanced back the way she came as she realized just how odd it was to see her when she wasn't half away across the island.

Lahela shifted enough to look over her shoulder and shrugged, skipping a greeting as Moana had seemed to do as well. "True. I prefer to remain unseen. It can't be helped though. I'm sure you have noticed a change around here. Something big is happening. Something important."

Moana nodded as she shifted her weight for a moment. "I have… The fish are gone, fruit is dying…" she trailed off as she sat down in the sand, facing Lahela. "You know what is happening them. Please, you have to help us. You can help my people."

When Lahela scoffed in reply and gave a weak laugh, Moana couldn't help but frown. "I can't just _help_. It's not that simple. But I think you already know that. I won't help your village but I may just help you." She stood up then and shook her skirt, ridding it of sand. "When you have more answers and you are ready, come find me at the old temple."

"Wait!" Moana shouted in alarm as she quickly pushed herself off the ground. "What do you mean? How am I supposed to find answers? You don't tell me anything!" She nearly cringed at the whining voice she had nearly picked up, but she couldn't deny that this was bothering her. This was serious and Lahela was doing nothing.

Lahela looked at her exasperated. "Figure it out. I'm sure there is _someone_ you know that might have answers. Someone who knows many tales, most likely. I would start there. Now… good luck, Moana." She gave a small wave and turned around, walking down the beach at a casual pace though she had no worries about whether she would be followed.

* * *

Only a few days had passed yet it already seemed to make a world of difference around the island. A quiet, somber feeling settled over everything. It was a feeling not just noticed amongst the humans either. Lahela could see it in some form throughout all life on the island. It was just step along the path that led to the eventual death of the island. This wasn't the first time she had seen it, but it was the closest she had been to it.

Over the years, she would always leave once the first signs appeared. What happened to the people and animals were never her concern. It wasn't as if she had a way to stop it. This was different though. After nearly fifteen years of observing this island, following Moana and seeing how she lived her life as she waited, she knew more about this group of people than she ever intended to know.

Footsteps echoed around the temple grounds as the sound broke the silence, drawing Lahela's attention to the familiar figure racing towards her. Moana carelessly jumped over the occasional rock and fallen branch that got in her way as she spotted just who she was looking for.

"Lahela! You said you would help last time. So please! Help me now!" The panic was clear on Moana's face and in her voice as it wavered, paired with her racing heart as she braced a hand against her chest, mostly likely due to a combination of anxiety and physical exertion.

Rather than looking at Moana, Lahela turned to the side, staring off towards where the ocean would be if it weren't for the barrier of trees blocking the view. "I assume you've figured out what needs to be done, why this is happening?" she asked calmly, ignoring the frantic feel from her company.

"Yes!" she exclaimed before taking a breath, realizing that she didn't need to keep yelling. The edge couldn't be kept out of her voice though. "Gramma Tala told me everything. About Maui, the heart of Te Fiti, even about my ancestors. I have to go and find Maui; get him to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Then my people will be safe." She paused a moment as she stared at the goddess, not saying anything. "You said you would help."

Lahela didn't reply immediately. She shifted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and studied Moana. There was no doubt in her mind that she was determined to carry this through. But that didn't mean she was convinced that this girl wouldn't simply get herself killed during all of this. "I'll help you, but you need to prove you can do this. It won't be easy."

"I can do this. I have to," was Moana's firm reply.

With a nod of acceptance, Lahela made way with their plan. "We will leave as soon as possible. Go back to the village and get what is needed. I will be waiting for you. Once you are ready, meet me in the cavern where your ancestor's boats have been stored."

* * *

A flickering glow blazed around the cave as the fires that lined the area illuminated the large vessels that once travelled the ocean. Lahela stood within one of the shadows as her feet dipped into the water as the occasional wave brushed against her ankle. The small waves could hardly be heard over the roaring waterfall that cascaded over the entrance of the cave. Combined with the crackling of the fire behind her, Lahela couldn't help but feel that the sound of the cave was meant to help push people on, encouraging them to take that step forward rather than bend in fear of the power water and fire could hold.

She was sure a few hours had already passed since she parted ways with Moana based on the distorted moon that could be seen from beyond the falls. Moana would be there soon, and it would be time to leave. It was a strange feeling. Lahela could hardly remember the last time she had actively done something to aid anyone or anything besides herself. In a way, she wasn't sure this was even for someone. The ocean had been so persistent so this was one way of getting it to stop. That was at least what she told herself. Why else would she do this if she had such low expectations for Moana?

Regardless of her reasoning though, she was in fact there, willing to step on a boat with her and help her find Maui.

Just as she expected, it was only a short wait before she heard Moana approaching from the tunnel opening. There was a silent exchange as they pair looked at each other. No words were needed. Lahela could tell Moana's departure from the village hadn't been an easy one, but it seemed to be a push she needed. The heart of Te Fiti was in her hand as Moana looked from it to the boats. It was almost as if it were a sign. Out of all the boats lining the ground, one stood out from them all as the sails were marked with a design similar to that of the heart.

Moana gripped the heart tight as she walked towards the boat and Lahela followed. Together, they quickly pushed it into the water with enough momentum to initially get them moving before they jumped onto it. And just like that, they burst through the curtain of the waterfall, soaking wet but ready to face what came next.

There was one final task in getting off the island: the reef. Lahela knew it had caused trouble for Moana in the past, but knew, somehow, it was truly a problem that would be left in the past. As the two looked back towards the island, one building stood in the distance as the only light surrounded by shadows. But then it was out. Nothing needed to be said as Lahela saw the look on Moana's face. It was the building Moana's grandmother had been in. Out of the darkness, a change could be felt. A guiding light appeared for Moana; a manta ray swam right from the island and led them out of the reef. The goddess watched as Moana gave her silent farewell. Even she knew when a moment was worth leaving alone.


End file.
